Boston Public Library
by beautiful.unusual
Summary: Kendall and Logan were a match made in High School Heaven, but can their relationship withstand the pressures of adulthood? Sequel to Duluth Public Library.
1. The Chronicles of Narnia

Logan sat at the nearest empty table and opened his laptop. The cursor blinked on over and over on the empty page, taunting Logan. Telling him he wasn't good enough for Harvard. Telling him that he'd never be a doctor.

Freshman year had kicked Logan's ass. Papers due almost every week, and what seemed like never-ending exams and homework to finish. He rarely slept or had time to eat, so he spent most of his time studying while eating. Usually at McDonald's, inevitably proving the theory of the 'freshman fifteen'. Not to mention he and Kendall had broken up some time after Christmas. Logan doesn't even remember why. He just remembers Kendall saying something about feeling smothered and walking out. He'd almost failed all of his classes in the second half of the year because of it.

It's been almost a year since he'd talked to Kendall, though he sees him every week. Every Thursday at 12:13 p.m, when Logan's in the library studying, Kendall passes through to get to the Starbucks on the other side. Sometimes by himself, most times with friends, occasionally with a male friend that Logan will proceed to glare at and study until they look over at him for staring too long. Logan looked up at the corner of his laptop and smiled. "five, four, three, two-"

Just like that Kendall waltzed past the front desk, hands stuffed in his pockets with his guitar hung low across his chest. Like clockwork. To say that Logan missed the blonde would be an understatement. To say that Logan was terribly lonely would be an understatement as well, but he would never let Kendall know that. As far as Kendall knows, Logan's the happiest guy in the world.

"I knew I'd find you here." Logan looked up and smiled. He and Lucy had met during the first week of school. They were paired up during a game of Freshman Manhunt, which was not as fun as it sounded. "Stalking your ex?" Logan shoved her and laughed.

"I don't stalk him. He just always happens to be here at the same time I am."

"You mean, by chance you saw him pass through once, checked again the next day, then kept coming back at the same time when you realized that he did too?" Logan looked over at her and sighed. "Yeah. That's what I thought." Logan shut his laptop and leaned back in his chair.

"I came here to finish my paper, why are you-"

"You mean start your paper? Because I didn't see much there." When Logan shot her a glare, she laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's a party tonight. There'll be tons of hot girls and guys, all of whom will be drunk and willing to hook up with a nerd like you." Logan glared at her again. "What? Being a nerd isn't a bad thing. Own it."

"This paper's due on Monday. There's no way I'm trying to write this with a hangover tomorrow morning."

"You need to get out more. Go find a guy, have sex with him and forget about your ex. It's been a year, Logan. I'm worried about you."

"Well you shouldn't be. I'm fine."

"Fine? You never leave the apartment and when you do, you're either getting food or going to the library." She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, you have to focus on school, but you need to live too." Before Logan could counter argue, she got up to leave, shouting _"Think about it!"_ over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You came!" Lucy wobbled over to Logan and threw an arm over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "What are you wearing?" She asked, gesturing to his sweater vest. He'd spent so much brain power finishing his paper in the 6 hours before the party that he hadn't had time to change after his nap.<p>

Lucy put her drink down and gestured for Logan to follow her into the bathroom.

"This has to go." She pulled the vest over his head and smoothed out his shirt. "Black shirt and jeans. Classic. Now your hair." She took some water in her hands and used it to flatten Logan's hair. "Everyone always sees you with your hair spiked. Just try this and see how much ass you pull." Logan laughed.

"You're drunk."

"You're _welcome_." Lucy smirked and walked back out, leaving Logan to look at himself in the mirror. After taking a minute, Logan actually started to like his hair." Before he could leave, the door opened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was-" The person looked him up and down before blinking a few times. "Logan?"

"James? What are you going here?"

"Visiting a friend. We got out for break a week ago." James leaned down to hug him. "How are you, man? I haven't seen you in like, two years."

"I'm great." Logan lied.

"Where's Kendall?" _**I wish I knew**_.

"I wouldn't know. We broke up last year." With the door open, Logan felt like everyone could hear him screaming over the music.

"You two broke up?" Logan nodded. "Kendall and Logan broke up? The dream team? The dynamic d-"

"I get it! We were inseparable! You don't need to rub it in anymore!" Logan pushed past James and out into the crowd of people. He could hear James calling his name behind him, but he doesn't stop until he catches up to him.

"Hey. I didn't mean to upset you. I just never thought that you two would break up." They sat down on the couch.

"Well, we did, and I miss him, and life is hell without him." James looked slightly shocked that Logan was spilling all of this to him, but he sat closer and leaned in so that he could hear him better. "I feel so alone without him."

"You loved him. It's okay to feel like you do, but you can't let it take over your life." James pulled him close and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

The two spent the rest of the catching up. Logan never even noticed that Kendall was there.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Kendall!" Dak slapped Kendall's hand and pulled him close before slapping him on the back. "You made it!"<p>

"Course I did, man. Your parties are the best." Kendall looked around the room to see if he could pick out any people that went to his school. Instead, he saw Logan standing in the front hall. After taking a few minutes to build up the courage to go talk to him, he was about to walk over. Before he could make it over to him, Logan was accosted by a girl with red hair. She was all over him. Kissing him, touching all over him, and then she pulled him into the nearest room and shut the door.

Part of Kendall wanted to go in there and strangle the girl with his bare hands. Another wanted to go in there, get down on his knees and beg Logan for forgiveness. When he saw Logan storm out of the bathroom, another part of Kendall wanted him to get down on his knees and do something else. After a few more drinks Kendall was more than brazen and willing enough to do so.

He pushed through the crowd of people, trying to find Logan. When he saw Logan with James, every feeling he'd had during their junior year of High school came flooding back. Kendall couldn't help it, he ran to the nearest receptacle, which happened to be the planter near the door, and threw up.

"Dude, really? The bathroom's right there!" Kendall ignored Dak's voice and stumbled out of the house. He started walking, mesmerized by the sounds of snow crunching under his feet. Sometime during his walk back to his dorm, he'd started humming along to a McFly song and wondered where he'd heard it.

Then he remembered that it was the last song that he and Logan had listened to together. It was the first song he'd ever heard Logan sing.

* * *

><p>"My head hurts." Lucy made her way into Logan's room with a cup of coffee and his laptop.<p>

"Stop acting like you're hungover. Two drinks and you spent the night crying to your ex ex about your ex." She walked out the door, muttering a quick _'big baby'_ under her breath before leaving.

"I heard that!" He sunk into his covers and opened his laptop. He was immediately face to face with a picture of him and Kendall from their senior prom. He sighed and shut the computer. Maybe he should've take his mom up on that visit.

* * *

><p>"Logie, baby!" Logan turned around when he heard his mother's voice above the hustle and bustle of the airport.<p>

"Logie?" Lucy laughed and Logan hit her arm. "Okay. I admit, it's better than Lucy Goosey." Logan laughed as they approched his parents.

"Hi, mom." His mother pulled him into a bone crushing hug and rocked him back and forth.

"Two whole months with my baby. I haven't seen you in ages!" She let him go and held his face. "My little Doctor."

"Mom, please. You're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your-" She raised her eyebrow when she saw Lucy. "Who's this?"

"Oh. Mom, Dad, this is Lucy. My roommate."

"What happened to Kendall?" Logan opened his mouth to speak but his father nudge his mom before he could say anything.

"Joanna, let's go get their bags."

* * *

><p>"This is your old room?" Logan nodded and threw their bags in his closet. "It's so-"<p>

"Geeky? Boring? Sad?"

"You." She sat down on his bed and kicked off her shoes. "Now, I nap."

"No, you don't." Logan pulled her off the bed and stood her up. "I'm giving you a tour. I'm going to show you where I spent all of my time here in good ole' Minnesota and you're going to smile and nod the whole time like you're paying attention. Got it?" Logan laughed when Lucy smiled and nodded.

Their tour had ended later in the afternoon at the Duluth Mall.

"I used to hang out here almost every weekend. It looks so different now."

"Well, things do tend to change when we're not looking." Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets. They'd just gotten there and he already wanted to leave. Too many Kendall related memories. Just as he was about to suggest they go elsewhere for lunch, he heard someone call his name.

"Logan! You were just going to ignore me and walk away, weren't you?"

"Carlos!" Logan practically ran over and hugged him. He still looked the same. Short, tan, hyperactive. Same Carlos.

"It's been two year, Logan! Two full years and you haven't visited. What's been keeping you away?"

"I guess part of me just wanted to get on with life so much that I forgot about everything else for a while there." Logan noticed Carlos' eyes wander to something behind him and he stopped to follow his line of sight. "Oh, that's Lucy."

"Alright." He waved at Lucy and she waved back, not bothering to get out of her seat. "Does Kendall know you're dating someone?" Logan laughed.

"First of all, Lucy's not my girlfriend, she's my roommate. Second of all, Kendall and I haven't talked for over a year now." Carlos stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"You're kidding, right?" Logan shook his head and Carlos groaned. "You guys are supposed to still be friends. What happened to that pact we made before Senior year? We stick together no matter what happens?"

"Well, ask Kendall. I tried. He's the one who broke up with me. He's the one that said I was smothering him. I tried my best!"

"Obviously your best wasn't good enough! I don't want to have two best friends. I want to have one group of best friends, Logan. That's the way it was always supposed to be." Logan looked up and wanted to cry when he saw Carlos' facial expression. "I don't want to have to choose between you guys."

"I'm sorry, 'Los. There's nothing I can do." Logan and Carlos sat down at the table with Lucy in silence.

"Well, I'm going to get cheese fries, anyone want any?" Lucy got up and left for the food court.

"How's the store?" Carlos perked up and smiled.

"I run it now."

"Your mom seriously let you take over the store?" Carlos nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"She figured I'd need the extra money. I just moved out."

"Carlos, that's great." Carlos had definitely always been the late bloomer of the group. Logan couldn't actually put into words how proud of Carlos he was. They went on with their conversation for a while before Lucy started to complain about how tired she was. Before they'd left Logan promised Carlos that they would keep in touch, and that he'd tell Lucy all about how amazing Carlos was, as per his request, on their way back to his house.

"Carlos is pretty cute." Logan smirked and looked over at Lucy questioningly. "Cute like warm, fuzzy, bunny cute. Not like sexy, throw you on a table cute."

"That's far too much information, thank you very much." Logan laughed until he felt his phone vibrate. Without taking his eyes off the road, he accepted the call and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Logan? Hey."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. The beginning of the sequel to Duluth Public Library. I have a good feeling about this. :)<strong>


	2. The Catcher in the Rye

"Logan? Hey." Logan took a second to figure out his options. He could hang up, but that would be rude. He could make the line spontaneously break up, and later blame his carrier. He could just throw his phone out the window and be done with it. He soon figured that he'd have to face this problem sooner or later.

"Hi, Kendall."

"So..." The line went silent for a while and Logan was hoping that the call dropped. "How've you been?"

"I've been good. Busy." Maybe he wasn't busy, but he had to make it seem like life was better without Kendall. Like he didn't need him. "You?" Kendall sighed heavily on the other line and Logan knew that something was wrong. Part of him hated that such a simple gesture meant so much to him.

"It's been okay, I guess." Logan parked the car in the driveway and gestured to Lucy that he'd come inside in a minute. "I feel like it's been ages since I've talked to you."

"About a year." Logan heard Kendall chuckle and quickly added "Last Christmas. I wasn't counting or anything, I just remember because it was Christmas."

"Sure, Logan. We should hang out soon. You know, when you come back to Boston."

"How did you know I-" **_Carlos_**.

"Carlos called me a few minutes ago." Awkward silence hung over the call again. "I miss you."

With those three little words, Logan's heart fell out of his ass. He couldn't breathe, his temperature was climbing and his brain felt to big for his skull. _**Tell him you miss him more, dumb ass! You've been wanting this moment to come for over a year now! TELL HI**_M!

"I should probably go. Bye Kendall." He hung up the phone and threw his head back against the seat. Once the side affects of his panic attack wore off, he regained composure and walked into the house like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you didn't tell him. Telling a guy that broke up with you that you miss him is such a pussy move, Mitchell." Logan glared up at her and shook his head. "What? Just saying."<p>

"Well, I do miss him. And now I want him back more than ever, Luce." Logan fell onto his back and whined. "Help me. You're a whore, you know how to not have any feelings for anyone." Lucy scoffed and kicked Logan's side before laughing and leaning over the side of the bed.

"First off, I'm not a whore. I'm just not the relationship type. Second, I can't get rid of your feelings for Kendall, even though he has a huge nose, and really bushy eyebrows." She stopped for a minute, then sat up. "And his two teeth on the sides are like fangs or something. Then there's his _'I'm so cool with my bedhead'_ hair that you can tell he paid for. Then there are his stupid, whiny songs. Have you heard his original stuff? I mean come on, cry me a river and sail away in your little, lonely boat emo boy! Then he-"

"Okay, Luce. I get it! You don't like him." She took a breath and sat back down on the bed. "But I still do. I love his bushy eyebrows and his bedhead and his mushy, whiny songs and I can't make myself hate him even though I want to."

"You should make him jealous." Logan cocked his head to the side and gave her a questioning look. "Date someone and make him so jealous that he apologizes and grovels to get you back. That always adds closure to a relationship."

Logan didn't want to admit it but for once maybe, just maybe, one of Lucy's plans might just work. Logan picked up his phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hey. Yeah, it's Logan. I need a favor."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet and leads right into the next point :) Review! <strong>


	3. Twilight

"No fucking way."

"Come on, Carlos. It's just for a little while!" Carlos just shook his head and walked to the other side of the store, putting things on their correct shelves. "I really want him back and you know how headstrong he is."

"Exactly. I know because he's my best friend. Do you know how pissed he'd be?" Carlos walked back behind the counter. "He'd hate me."

"But you said I was your best friend too."

"You are." He walked from behind the counter with another basket of things, ready to be re-shelved. "It's a different kind of friendship. You're my best friend because we clicked so well in a short amount of time. Kendall's been there for me since I first started school here. I can't hurt him like this. I can't risk losing his friendship because you don't have the balls to just tell him how you feel." Carlos slammed the basket down on a shelf in the back of the store, took things out two by two and started shelving.

Logan had never seen Carlos upset. He had every right to be. What Logan was asking of him was pretty ridiculous but it still made him mad that Carlos was choosing Kendall over him, even with good reason. _**What would Lucy do? **_Logan thought for a minute before it came to him. **_Work off of his major weaknesses until he breaks. _**Logan took a minute to hope and pray that one day Carlos would forgive him for manipulating him, but if the plan worked Carlos probably wouldn't care.

"Fine, Carlos." Logan worked a tear out of his eye and squinted until it rolled down his cheek. "I get it. You just care about Kendall's feeling more than mine. That's totally understandable. I'll just go. It was nice seeing you again." He wiped his face and walked toward the front door with his hands in his pockets. He could feel Carlos staring at him and knew that the guilt was probably gnawing at him right now.**_ 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-_**

"Logan, wait." Carlos caught up to him and hugged him. "I'll do it, okay? Just stop crying. _Please_, stop crying. I hate it when people cry."

"You don't have to do it, Carlos. Really."

"Well, I do miss hanging out with you and my mom and I have been talking about opening another store in a different state. Why not start with Boston?" Carlos smiled and Logan smiled back. **_Perfect._**

* * *

><p>Logan unlocked the door to the apartment, laughing when Lucy sprinted toward the bathroom.<p>

"This is nice." To be honest, Logan had forgotten that Carlos was there. He'd been so quiet on the flight back that it was like he'd become invisible.  
>This was the point at which Logan remembered the plan and started feeling a bit guilty about tricking Carlos into agreeing. "So where am I staying?"<p>

"We only have two rooms, mine and Lucy's, but I'll sleep on the couch." Carlos scoffed and threw his bags into Logan's room.

"We can share, I'm not going to put you out of your own room. We can alternate who sleeps in the bed." He kicked his shoes off next to his bag and fell back onto the bed.

"Should we talk about the plan?" Carlos groaned and sat up. "It's not much. We just have to act boyfriendly in front of him."

"Do we have to kiss?" **_Oh god._** Logan hadn't thought about that. For Kendall to believe they were dating, they'd have to kiss.

"I guess so."

"Alright. When does this start?"

* * *

><p>Logan made sure to sit on the opposite side of the table at the library. Right in Kendall's line of sight with Carlos right next to him. He was nervous. What if it didn't make Kendall jealous? What if it just drove him farther away? They pushed their chairs closer together when the clock hit 12:10.<p>

"So you've been stalking him?" Logan hit Carlos' shoulder and he laughed. "It's kinda weird that you know exactly what time he comes in."

"I'm observant, not a stalker. There's a difference." Logan looked down at his watch and sat down. He leaned his head on Carlos' shoulder and lifted the book. "Does this look natural?"

"Sure. You're reading on me and I'm just sitting here staring into space. _So_ natural."

"Grab a book or something!" Carlos picked up a random book off of the closest cart and held it up, not even bother to read anything.

"Carlos? Is that you?" Both boys put their books down and smiled up at the blonde. When he saw Logan, Kendall's face switched from surprised to upset and confused in record time. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Logan dragged me here. You know him, such a geek." Carlos grunted when Logan kicked him under the table.

"Hey, Logan." Logan nodded his head and returned to his book. "So, Carlos what are you even doing in Boston?"

"I'm staying with Logie. Looking at buildings that we could open up a new store in."

"I feel like I'm missing something here. You're moving in with Logan?" Carlos nodded. "Since when do you call him Logie?"

"Since we've been together."**_ Remind me to submit Carlos' name for an Oscar nomination._**

"Together?"Carlos nodded and put the book down on the table. "That's not what I expected at all."

"We should catch up soon."

"Well, I'm really busy." Kendall reached up to play with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"What about now?" Logan added. He couldn't stand to see this anymore. Lucy was wrong, this wasn't fun at all. "I've got to go study anyway. Bye guys."

Logan had almost made it out of the area when Carlos came running after him.

"Turn to the left a little." Logan did what he said and opened his mouth to question him. Before he could, Carlos' mouth was moving against his, and a hand moved up to cup his cheek. Carlos pulled away and Logan tried his best to regain consciousness. "I _so_ deserve an Oscar or something for this. See you back at the house." Carlos laughed and ran back over to Kendall. Logan tried to say goodbye but the jelly feeling in his knees and his brain seeping from his ears made that a bit difficult.

* * *

><p>"If you don't get with him, I will."<p>

"There's no way that the human teddy bear kisses like you say he does." Logan sat back in the chair and took a breath.

"Well, he does."

"Who does?" Carlos sat on the arm of Logan's chair and took off his jacket.

"No one. What happened?" Logan turned and grabbed Carlos' arm, using it to shake him back and forth.

"Nothing, we just talked about what he's been up to."

"He didn't say anything about me?"

"Just told me to take care of you." Carlos stood and walked to Logan's bedroom door. "He said he worries about you sometimes. That you're lonely. He seems almost concerned."

Logan sighed and sunk down in his seat. That's it? Take care of him? He wasn't even upset with Carlos at all? He wasn't going to fight for Logan? Not even a little? He really didn't love him anymore. That realization brought tears to Logan's eyes. Maybe he should just send Carlos home and start buying cats. Lucy looked over and noted Logan's appearance, assuming he'd want to be alone.

"I think I might go see if Carlos is as good of a kisser as you said."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that shit?"<p>

"No, Kendall." Dak rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, Kendall right on his heels.

"He's supposed to be my best friend! I was there for him when his stepdad beat him up, and I never told anyone just like he asked!"

"You just did, Ken."

"When his dad got sick, he stayed over every night so he would have to hear his mom cry."

"That's sounds-"

"Now he repays me by fucking my boyfriend? What a great friend."

"Logan's not your boyfriend anymor-"

"Then he kisses him in front of me, it's like he's trying to make me jealous or something!" Dak took a bite of his sandwich, deciding to wait until Kendall was finished ranting before trying to calm him down. Kendall glared at him and threw up his hands.

"Come on, man! You _could_ say something to try to help me out here. But no, I get it, the sandwich is more important." Kendall stormed off into his room and slammed the door. He paced for a while before he caught sight of his picture with Logan and Carlos sitting on the dresser. It was the day of their graduation. Kendall was in the middle. His best friend on one side, the love of his life on the other. He sat on the bed and thought back to the day they broke up.

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe you can do an open mike night. Lots of producers go to those looking for new, undiscovered talent." <em>

_"I don't know, Logan." Logan had spent the last thirty minutes trying to figure out ways that Kendall could make his half of the rent. He'd suggested everything from barista to lounge singer. Kendall knew he was tying to help but when he started dating Logan, he didn't ask for a father figure. _

_"I'm just saying. You're talented, Kendall. I feel like you're wasting it not doing anything." Kendall pushed Logan off of his leg and stood. _

_"I'm trying my best, okay! Stop suffocating me with bullshit all the time and maybe I can try harder!" Logan pulled his knees to his chest and twiddled his thumbs. "You're smothering me! Just leave me alone, alright?" Kendall pulled his jacket on and walked over to get his boots. _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"To find a new place to live because I can't do this anymore!" And with that Kendall walked out. Logan had assumed he would come back later, slip into bed with him and apologize but he never did. He left Logan there to think that he ruined their relationship by caring too much. _

* * *

><p>To this day, Kendall regrets not going back to apologize. Maybe if he had, Logan would still be in his life. But it was a pride thing. Part of him expected for Logan to come to him, demanding an apology, but he didn't. He just accepted it. He didn't fight for him to come back and now he's gone.<p>

He's Carlos' now.

Kendall sighed and set the photo down next to his bed. "Just treat him right, man. Never let him go."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh. Carlos and Logan are ""<em>dating<em>"" now. Tell me what you think :)- **


	4. Persepolis

"What do you mean, go home? I'm not leaving yet. You guys aren't back together yet!"

"It just seems pointless." Logan pulled the covers over his head and folded his arms. "He obviously doesn't love my anymore." Which to Carlos sounded more like _"He ofedoesly don't uf me anybore." _He walked over to the bed and sat next to Logan, pulling the covers back.

"He _does_ love you. But you know him. He's not going to apologize unless you make him. It's a pride thing."

"You really think this will work?"

"I do." Carlos smiled down at Logan and laughed. "Plus, this is my vacation. There's no way I'm going back this soon."

* * *

><p>It had been two months. Two months and Kendall hadn't made a single move. Carlos was at Starbucks getting them both drinks when Kendall walked in.<p>

"Oh. Hey." Logan looked up from his book. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Getting coffee." Logan noticed that Kendall was empty handed. "Where's your guitar?"

"Getting fixed. I got mad and kind of threw it." He pulled a chair out from under the table and sat across from Logan.

"Writing a song?" Kendall nodded and Logan did the same in response. He looked back down at his book and continued reading.

"So how are you guys?" Logan looked up again, setting his book down in front of him. "You and Carlos."

_"_Good_._ Really good."

"It's weird seeing you guys together." Kendall laughed nervously and toyed with his hands. "I didn't even know Carlos was gay."

"Well, he is."

"I guess so." Logan clicked his tongue and picked his book back up. This is what he'd wanted. He'd wanted to talk to Kendall but now he wanted nothing more than for Kendall to just get up and leave. "I should probably g-"

"Hey, guys! Whatchya talkin' about? Hopefully not me." Carlos set the drinks down on the table and sat next to Logan. "Gosh, it feels like High School again."

"Not really." Logan added, shooting Carlos a look.

"That true. If it were like High School, you guys would probably be fucking on the table by now." Kendall's eyes widened and Logan hit Carlos' leg under the table.

"Well this is awkward, so I'm just going to leave now." Logan threw his books in his bag and left, Carlos following right behind him. He hadn't realized that he'd left phone under the table until he and Carlos had been home for an hour. By that time, he'd come to terms with it being gone and figured it was time to buy a new one anyway.

"You should talk to him again." Carlos smiled and Logan shot him a glare.

"Don't you have to go have sex with Lucy or something?"

"Why did she say she wanted to?" Logan laughed when Carlos ran to the back of the apartment. Maybe Carlos was right. Talking to Kendall again could be a good thing...

* * *

><p>Kendall paced the living room, phone in hand.<p>

"Just do it."

"I can't do it. You should've seen him today! It was like he would've rather pulled his skin off than talk to me."

"Then, don't do it."

"But I miss hearing his voice, I mean, today I practically jizzed my pants just having an _actual_ conversation with him."

"Then, do it."

"But he-"

"Look, Kendall. I don't know why you come to me for advice if you're just going to disagree with me." Dak got up from his chair and stormed off into the hall, footsteps receding then ending with the slam of his bedroom door.

"Well someone needs a nap." Kendall spoke out into the room, mocking the boy before looking back at Logan's phone. Kendall pressed the hold button and tried to think back. He knew that Logan's password was deep in the back of his head somewhere. He still remembered the day he got it.

After practically reliving the day in his head, Kendall remembered that Logan had chosen 6483. 'NITE' in numbers.

* * *

><p><em>"Why 6483?" <em>

_"Because those numbers spell out 'nite.'" Logan turned around in Kendall's arms. "So my Knight can guard my phone." Kendall smiled and leaned down to connect his lips with Logan's. _

_"That's the cheesiest thing you've ever done, but I love it." _

_"I love you." Logan kissed Kendall again, this time he snapped a picture and set it as his background. "Aw. We're cute." _

* * *

><p>Kendall's fingers slid over the numbers hesitantly. At one point he'd stopped and told himself that it was wrong, but continued on anyway. The phone clicked as Kendall's finger grazed the 3 and he smiled to himself triumphantly. Had Logan not changed the password because of him or did he just not feel like it?<p>

"You're seriously going to go through his phone?" Kendall jumped, throwing the phone onto the couch. "So you're _that_ kind of ex."

"I'm just looking for his house number, so I can call him and tell him I have it."

"Sure you are." Dak winked at him and walked back into his room. Kendall retrieved the phone from the couch and that's when he noticed that Logan hadn't bothered to change his background either.

Kendall stared at the picture for a while before deciding to go through the rest of Logan's photos, all of which made him smile. One of his sleeping, one of Logan cooking that he'd taken, and one of them on their one year anniversary. Kendall got curious when he came upon a video with a suspicious thumbnail and brought it up.

"_Hey." _There was Kendall. Hair undone, half naked on Logan's bed, guitar in hand.

_"Are you recording?" _

_"I think so...yes. I am." _Video Kendall laughed.

_"May I ask why?" _

_"Because, I want you to do something." _

_"Like what?" _

_"I don't know. Something special." _Kendall laughed as he watched himself wiggle his eyebrows and cross his eyes for two minutes. Video Kendall put the guitar down, grabbed for the camera and turned it around on Logan whose appearance matched his.

_"Now it's your turn." _

_"But I'm not cool like you. I can't do anything special." _Logan pouted and Kendall smiled. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he remembered how good life was when Logan was around.

"_Logie, you know that's a lie." _Video Kendall turned the camera back on himself. _"Logie here can write a ten page paper in 3 hours." _

_"That's not special." _

_"Yeah it is!" _Video Logan crawled over to Kendall and laid his head on his chest.

_"You're such a good boyfriend." _

_"You bet I am."_ Logan leaned in to kiss Kendall and the video ended. It wasn't until Kendall wiped his face that he'd realized that he'd started crying. He genuinely missed being with Logan. Sleeping with Logan. Waking up next to Logan. Being stupid with Logan. Logan was the only person that ever made him feel like he was special, and he'd thrown that all away.

He wiped his eyes again and scrolled through Logan's contacts, stopping on 'Casa'. He dialed the number and waited.

* * *

><p>Logan ran to the phone and hit the speaker button.<p>

"Mitchell-Stone residence, Logan speaking."

"Logan? Hey." Logan almost fell over when he heard Kendall's voice. He took the phone off of speaker and placed it next to his ear.

"Kendall? How'd you get this number?"

"I found your cellphone at the library after you left." Logan's eyes widened. If Kendall had his phone, and was currently using it, that means he saw everything. His background, his picture, probably saw that he was still listed as 'Love' in his contacts. He wanted to die. To jump off the Golden Gate bridge and sink like a stone. "I didn't want to leave it there."

"No, thank you. You saved me the hassle of buying a new one and getting everyone's numbers again."

"So," The line went dead for a while and Logan took a deep breath. "Where should we meet?"

"For what?"

"For me to give you your phone back. I'm not gonna keep it." Kendall's laugh rung through the receiver and Logan smiled. _**It's pathetic how much I missed your laugh.**_ "Tomorrow night, I'm playing at a place a block from your apartment. I'll bring it there?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow night."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping this is good. Review :)-<strong>


	5. The Notebook

Logan walked through the door, flashing his ID to the bouncer before sitting at the nearest empty table. He looked through the small drink menu on the table and contemplated buying one until he heard Kendall's voice.

"Um, hi." Logan turned to face the stage. "I'm Kendall, and this is a song that I wrote a long time ago for someone very special."

Kendall took a deep breath and his fingers strummed out the first few notes before he started singing. Logan hadn't heard Kendall sing in over a year. Even when they were together, he was reluctant to sing around Logan. Every word out of Kendall's mouth sent shivers down Logan's spine. Before he knew it, the song was over and everyone was clapping.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled and set his guitar down on the stand. "We'll be back on in fifteen." He walked off stage and past Logan toward the door. _**Here goes nothing.** _

"Ken-" Logan followed him out onto the street. "Kendall." Kendall turned, eyes widening when he saw Logan.

"Logan!" Kendall dropped the cigarette from his lips and shoved it and his lighter back into his pants pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come." Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. Doing anything to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, at 9:30. It's just nine now."

"You know me. I like to be early." Kendall smiled.

"Oh!" Logan's eyes shot up to meet Kendall for a second before he looked down toward his pocket. Kendall handed Logan his phone, pulling his hand away before their fingers could touch. "Your phone."

"Thanks, again." They stood together silently for a while before Logan spoke up. "So you smoke now?"

"Oh, you saw that?" Kendall folded his arms and sighed. "Only when I perform. It calms my nerves." Logan nodded and unlocked his cell phone.

"I should probably get go-"

"You heard the song, didn't you?" Logan looked up, trying to read Kendall's expression. "I wrote it for you during senior year. It's pretty old, but it's still the best song I've ever written."

"It was nice."

"Just nice?"

"_Really_ nice?" _**Smooth, Mitchell. **_Kendall laughed and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"It's okay if you didn't like it."

"No! I loved it." **_Be cool._** "It was nice to hear you sing after such a long time."

"Thanks, I guess." Kendall's hands fell back into his pockets as he rocked from side to side. "I should probably get back inside."

"Yeah, I should get home and charge my phone." Kendall nodded and Logan turned to walk home.

"Hey, Logan?" Logan turned back to see Kendall standing pensively at the door. "I finish my next set in like, thirty minutes. I can give you a ride home when I'm done. So you don't have to walk home alone in the dark."

* * *

><p>"You were great."<p>

"Seriously?"

"I'm totally serious. Your voice is amazing." Kendall smiled. "I've only been telling you that for four years."

"Well, thanks man. It really means a lot coming from you." _**Way to go, Kendall. Sound more desperate, I dare you.**_

"It means a lot that my opinion means that much to you." Kendall put the car in park and smiled over at Logan. "I should go in. Carlos is probably waiting."

"Yeah, Carlos." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Say hi to him for me."

"You want to come in?" Kendall took the keys out of the ignition and followed Logan up the front stairs.

* * *

><p>"The living room's always messy because Carlos doesn't like to-" The front door swung open to reveal Carlos and Lucy on the couch together, naked.<p>

"Oh my god." Upon Kendall's exclamation, Lucy shot up, running toward the back of the apartment. Carlos stood, covering his unmentionables with his shirt.

"Logan! I thought you weren't going to be home for a while." Logan panicked. His plan was unfolding right in front of Kendall's eyes. He walked over to Carlos and slapped him hard.

"H-how dare you!" Lucy appeared in the hallway, fully covered. "And you! You're supposed to be my best friend, and you do this!"

"Logan, I'm sorr-" Logan sat on the couch, face in his hands.

"Just leave me alone, Carlos. I may not ever forgive you for this. Maybe." Carlos took off towards Lucy, locking them both in the guest room. Kendall sat next to Logan and put a hand on his back.

"What just happened?"

"Carlos cheated on me?" Kendall gave him a friendly pat on the back and he sat up. "I guess those four _long_ weeks meant nothing to him."

"Well, maybe it's for the better?"

"I guess so." Kendall questioned whether to leave or stay until Logan said anything. "So Kendall, did you look through my phone?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because when I unlocked it, it opened up to my photos." Kendall sighed and laughed nervously. "I know, I'm pathetic."

"What?"

"I still have pictures from years ago stored on my phone even though we're not together anymore. It's sad but you don't have to laugh at me." Logan folded his arms and turned away from Kendall.

"Logan, I'm laughing at how pathetic _I_ am."

"What do you mean?" Kendall put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"I went through all of your pictures at least four times." Kendall laughed even harder. "I watched the video twelve times last night." Logan smiled, slightly confused.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I miss you, Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>This whole chapter was really awkward to write but that's the point, I guess? Review? :)-<strong>


	6. I, Robot

"_Oh_." Logan didn't know how to respond to Kendall's blunt honesty. He hadn't expected that from him. "I miss you too."

"It's weird not having you around." Kendall laughed. "You pretty much kept me functioning like a normal human being."

"That's not true. You functioned perfectly fine without me."

"Barely." Kendall added with a laugh.

"Well, if you missed me, why didn't you talk to me? Or call me. Or acknowledge my existence in any way at all."

"Because." Kendall stood and walked over to the fireplace, looking at the series of framed pictures. "You've always been better than me, Logan. At everything. At _life_. When we were talking about our future, you had so much planned and I was just _there_. Like furniture in your perfect future home! I wasn't going anywhere and you were moving on without me." Logan slowly moved to where Kendall was and stood behind him.

"I never meant to make you feel-"

"You still don't get it." Kendall turned, faced with Logan's confused expression. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Being perfect! Don't apologize for me being insecure. Don't apologize for having a great life ahead of you. Apologize for lowering your standards to be with someone like me." Kendall extended his arm to run a hand through Logan's hair.

"Why would you say that?" Kendall shrugs his shoulders and makes his way back over to the couch. "I never cared what you wanted to do with your life, or how much money you'd make. _You did_. I loved you, not your money, or your future. Just _you_. I still lo-"

When he hears Logan finish, he looks up, waiting for him to complete his sentence. When Logan never continues, he looks down at his hands.

"I'm just saying that you could do better." He gets up and throws his jacket over his shoulder. "I should probably get going. I mean, you and Carlos should probably talk."

"Yeah, me and Carlos." After hesitating for a while, Kendall placed a hand on the back of the brunette's neck and pulled him in to kiss his forehead. After the initial shock of Kendall touching him was over, he relaxed and sighed.

* * *

><p>The weeks after that had been different. Every Thursday, instead of Logan waiting and watching Kendall get coffee, the two of them would get lunch and talk. This had gone on for a month and Logan couldn't have been happier.<p>

"I almost fell off stage today." Logan laughed, almost choking on his coffee. "I was doing this spin thing, and I spun all the way to the edge and almost fell."

"Well, did you at least make it look like you did it on purpose?" Kendall shook his head, taking another sip of his drink.

"I screamed like a little bitch." Logan threw his head back and laughed. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the sight. Having Logan back in his life brightened everything. Exams were coming up but instead of dreading them, he studied hard so that he could tell Logan he aced 'em all. He knew he'd be proud of him. Everything he did, he couldn't help but think of how Logan would react and how it would make him feel.

Logan's deep breath drew Kendall out of his thoughts. He smiled at Logan and reached across the table to grab onto his hand. At that point, Logan had stop laughing and looked down at their interwoven fingers.

"Um, Kendall-" Kendall shook his hand free and set it in his lap adjacent the other.

"Sorry. Flashback." Kendall took another sip of his drink, suddenly realizing how dry his throat had become. "Force of habit."

* * *

><p>"I'm going crazy, man! Help me!" Kendall grabbed at Dak's shoulders, shaking him back and forth.<p>

"Man, this is all you. You should just tell him how you feel." Dak freed himself from Kendall's grasp and moved toward the hallway. "If you love the kid, tell him. It's as simple as that."

"But everything is way too complicated for that. Carlos is my best friend and he's dating Logan now."

"Didn't you say he hooked up with that Lucy girl?" Kendall nodded and flopped onto the couch. "You guys are all fucked up."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I want Logan back and I don't know how to tell him." Kendall threw himself backwards and covered his face with a pillow. "I wish I didn't have feelings!"

"Maybe you should just tell him what you told me."

* * *

><p>"You guys are gross." Logan proclaimed, squeezing in between Carlos and Lucy.<p>

"You're just jealous that I'm having sex almost every night." Logan's face scrunched up and Lucy laughed. "Come on, Carlitos. To the bedroom!" Lucy giggled when Carlos lifted her and brought her toward the back of the house.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he was jealous. Not of her having sex with Carlos, but he was beginning to get lonely. Kendall had cancelled every lunch for three weeks straight and he had no clue why. There was a knock at the door and Logan got up to answer it.

When the door swung open, Kendall stood there with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Got bored. Wanted to hang with someone and Dak's too busy with his girl. You free?" Logan nodded and opened the door wider allowing Kendall to walk in.

"What do you want to do?" Kendall pulled three DVDs out of his pocket and smiled.

"Want to go get Carlos? It can be like old times." Of course Logan said yes. Who was he to deny reliving the good old times?

* * *

><p><strong>This is really bad. Oh god, don't have me for it. Review pls. They make me happy :)-<strong>


	7. Green Eggs and Ham

"That movie was stupid." Lucy proclaimed as she got up to refill her popcorn bowl.

"Well, I don't remember you being invited to watch it in the first place." Lucy shot Kendall a look before completely disappearing from the room. Kendall smirked, feeling vindicated before looking over to see the disappointed look on Logan's face. "What? It's true!"

"You could be nicer to her."

"Well, I don't like her." It was true. Kendall never liked Lucy. Not since she threw herself at him at the first party the boys had gone to together. You leave your boyfriend alone for five minutes and some girl's slutting her stuff all over him, wouldn't _you_ hate her?

"You could _try_ to like her." Logan placed a hand on Kendall shoulder and gave him a hopeful look. "You know, since we're all friends now."

"I refuse." Kendall crossed his arms and shook his head.

"God, you're worse than the dick in Green Eggs and Ham." Logan threw a pillow from the couch at Kendall's head. "Try the shit." Kendall smiled and returned fire with a handful of skittles.

"Fuck you, Sam I Am. I do what I want!" The boys continued their battle, waking Carlos in the process.

"Hey!" Kendall and Logan stopped when Carlos' blanket flew from over his head. "I'm _not_ cleaning this up!" He ended his sentence with a handful of popcorn flying in each direction toward the two.

* * *

><p>"I should probably get going." Kendall added in a lackluster tone. He'd had so much fun with them that time had flown by and it was now turning 2 a.m.<p>

"I'll walk you down." Logan powered down the tv and vacuum and slipped his sneakers on his feet. "You have fun?"

"Shitload." Logan smiled and looked down at his feet as the two rode the elevator down to the first floor. When they made it to the front down, Logan looked out and winced.

"Damn. What time is it?"

"Like 2. Maybe 2:30."

"I can't let you walk home by yourself at two in the morning, Kendall. And it's raining? No way!" Before Kendall could even open his mouth to protest, Logan pulled him back over to the elevator by his wrist. "You could get mugged or raped or mugged then raped. You could be killed, or forced into prostitution, kidnapped or worse." Kendall laughed.

"Logan, what's worse than being raped, kidnapped, mugged, prostituted and killed?" Logan thought for a while and Kendall just smiled at him. He was still exactly the same. Worrying about everything. It made Kendall happy that the breakup didn't change Logan the way it changed him. Logan was still the same adorable, anal worry-wart that he was when they started dating.

"Well, obviously I was being dramatic but it's all true you know."

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up in the middle of the night to a particularly loud clap of thunder. It shook the house, and the light from the lightning penetrated the dark living room like a knife. He picked up the flashlight (complements of Logan, who didn't want anyone to blow out any lights during the storm) and made his way toward the back hallway.<p>

He peeked into the first door on the left, bathroom. First door on the right, closet. Second door on the left, bingo. He pushed the button on the flashlight and slowly made his way over to the bed. He found it extremely ironic that such a huge surge of power and confidence came from such a huge fear of something as simple as thunderstorms.

A floorboard creaked under a misplaced footfall and Logan turned over.

"Who'sat?" _**Damn light sleeper!**_

"It's me. I couldn't sleep."

"Waswrong?" Even in the dark room, Kendall could see Logan rubbing an eye with one hand and running the other through his bed head.

"Storm." Logan finally opened his eyes and saw how vulnerable Kendall looked. Blanket in one hand, the other in his pocket. The kid might as well have been sucking his thumb, wearing feetie pajamas.

"You wanna...?" Logan nodded toward the empty side of the bed and Kendall jumped in, curling up beside him like a puppy on his first night at home.

"Thanks, Loges."

* * *

><p>Logan had woken up well before Kendall did. He took a few minutes to appreciate the flashbacks he was currently having. Kendall coming in late after a show, curling up by Logan's side, watching a movie and massaging Kendall's scalp until he fell asleep.<p>

After allowing himself a few minutes of torture, the brunette slipped from the blonde's hold and moved to the kitchen.

Once breakfast was done, Logan heard a noise come from the hallway. Kendall appeared, hair mussed, drool on his cheek, and stopped at the table.

"I smell bacon." Logan lifted the plate of bacon into view and Kendall sprinted to him. "Thank jesus. I thought I was smelling it in my dreams. This is gonna be a good day." Kendall took a bite and sighed before dancing over to the couch.

"You know, there's other food here. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, hash browns, but you don't care right? Just bacon and you're sold." Kendall nodded and Logan laughed.

"Bacon's the sexiest food in the world."

"I think that would be chocolate. Or clams. But not bacon." Logan turned the flame off and sat next to Kendall on the couch.

"No, I think it's bacon." Logan went on with a long explanation about which foods are considered aphrodisiacs and why, but Kendall didn't care. "The only correct answer is bacon. To everything question."

"What's the meaning of life? Why is the sky blue? Why do so many people like Klondike bars?"

"B-A-C-O-N." Kendall raised an eyebrow at Logan and threw his head back as he chewed another piece of bacon. Before the two could start another conversation, they heard a huge thud come from the back of the apartment and a muffled "IS THAT BACON I SMELL?" followed by a "KENDALL DON'T EAT IT ALL!"

"It's good to have the gang back together."

* * *

><p><strong>It's like they get worse and worse. Ugh. Review if you want, they motivate me :)-<strong>


	8. Fight Club

"Yeah. It really is." Logan sighed, laughing when Carlos spilled out of his room and ran to the kitchen. "I missed being the smart one amongst idiots."

"_Hey_!" Carlos and Kendall said simultaneously. Carlos feigned offense and made his way back into his room with the rest of the bacon.

* * *

><p>At some point, Logan had fallen asleep. Kendall didn't bother to wake him up, instead he covered him with a blanket and attempted to start on the dishes.<p>

"Hey man!" Kendall turned around quickly, hushing Carlos before he made it to the living room. "What?"

"Logie's sleeping." He dropped the dishes in the sink, turning back around when he heard Carlos laugh.

"_Logie_, huh?" Kendall rolled his eyes and returned to his task. "Since when do you call him Logie again?"

Kendall ignored the remark and kept his focus on the plates in his hand. "You still _love_ him." Carlos poked at Kendall's sides until he cracked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, tell him!"

"I don't get it. You two were-" Carlos slapped a hand over Kendall's mouth.

"We were nothing! He was trying to make you jealous."

"He should know how I feel if he knows me so well." Carlos sighed and walked back toward his room.

"You know, for being smarter than me, you're much dumber than me."

* * *

><p>"So," Logan's presence in the room became heavy when Kendall realized that he was awake.<p>

"So, what?" Kendall sat down pulled his knees close and rested his chin. Logan stood and stretched, grabbing the cups and plates from the table, and bringing them to the sink.

"So, when are you leaving?" Kendall's heart sank. **_After such a nice night, you just want me to leave?_**

Logan came back to the table with the vacuum to clean up the mess from their food fight. After plugging it in, he turned around to see that Kendall's face had turned serious. Almost upset.

"You know I was kidding, right?" Kendall looked up from the floor and Logan laughed. "Lighten up."

"That's funny, usually I'm the one saying that to you." Logan smiled and looked back up at Kendall. He was right. It was like they switched personalities when they broke up. All Kendall did was worry now, and you could see it in his eyes. They weren't the same bright emerald green they were when they started dating, but a dull olive clouded with doubt and stress.

"Yeah. You've changed a lot since we split." Logan shocked himself by not breaking down. Normally the simple mention of breaking up would've whirled him into a depression.

"I'm still the same."

"No you're not." Kendall sighed and sunk into the couch. After turning off the vacuum, Logan sat in the chair next to him. "The old you didn't smoke, or get embarrassed onstage, or yell. The old you didn't get so drunk at parties that he threw up in front of people. This new you is a completely different person."

"Well, after we broke up I just-"

"Whoa. _We_ broke up?" Kendall looked up at Logan, confused, and nodded. Logan couldn't help it. All of the anger he had for Kendall suddenly boiled over like a pot on a flame. "Last time I checked, _you_ broke _my_ heart. In case you didn't remember, you walked out. _We _never agreed to anything."

"You were supposed to come after me. To fight for me to come back, but you didn't. You just let me leave!"

"What was I supposed to do, Kendall? Get down on my knees and beg you to stay?"

"If you loved me, yeah!" Kendall didn't even know when he and Logan had stood up, or when this had become argument. When he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, his face felt wet but he didn't know if it was from the sweat that had formed on his forehead or the tears he didn't know he'd let go.

"Of course I loved you, Kendall. I still do, but I guess it doesn't mean enough if I have to bow down to you and kiss your feet for you to feel it. You could've fought for me!" Kendall stepped back when Logan's voice raised. "What?"

"I've never heard you yell before." Logan could feel his face heat up. He was too angry to let Kendall get to him. "Not gonna lie, I'm really turned on right now."

"Kendall." Logan sighed and took a seat on the couch. "This is serious."

"I'm _being_ serious. I've never seen you like this."

"Well, I'm angry. I have the right to be angry, you obviously don't care." Kendall sat down next to Logan and took the brunette's hand in his.

"Look. I don't want to fight with you, Loges. Not again." Logan smiled and gripped Kendall's hand tighter before looking up at the blonde. "I do care. I care a lot."

"Well, you're horrible at showing it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this sucked, and I don't blame you all if you hate me and never read this story again. : **


	9. A Walk To Remember

After their conversation, falling back into best-friendship was easy. Kendall came over every Friday night after Logan and Carlos went to see him perform. It was like they were in High School again.

"So, you guys are dating again? Does that mean I won't have to deal with your drama anymore?" Dak laughed as he exited the room.

"We're not dating!" Kendall yelled back. "We're just becoming friends again." Kendall smiled at the thought, then heard his phone rattling on the table nearby. "Hey, Loges."

"Bad news, you can't come over tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sick. We were doing some experiment in class with mold and next thing I know, I'm in an ambulance."

"Ambulance? Are you okay?" Kendall got up, got his things, and made his way to the door before Logan could respond.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just passed out. Turns out I'm allergic to mold spores. Who knew?" Logan made a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a cough. "So. We'll catch up next week, all right?"

"Yeah, sure. Feel better." Logan coughed out a small _'thank you'_ before hanging up. Kendall walked to the back of the apartment and stood in Dak's doorway.

"Nope. I'm not dealing with whatever it is-"

"What do you get someone who's sick? Like, other than soup." Dak turned down the volume on the television and sat up.

"Depends on what kind of sick. Orange juice? Crackers? Movies and video games! I get bored when I'm sick."

"Thanks, man." Kendall grabbed the keys from the hook in the hallway and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Coming!" Logan yelled toward the door. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and made his way over, turning the knob slowly. "Kendall, what are you doing here?"<p>

"You said you were sick, so I got you some stuff." Kendall wiggled the bag and walked past Logan to set it on the table.

"But-" Kendall turned around and pinched Logan's nose.

"And before you say anything, I can't _catch_ an allergic reaction." Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan's nose before pulling things out of the bag. "I got soup, orange juice, a shit ton of games and my Netflix stuff."

"Why?" Logan sat on the couch and huddled into the blanket.

"Because I'm gonna stay with you until you get better." Kendall put the game into the system and sat next to Logan.

"But your show tonight?"

"Can wait." Kendall smiled and hit the start button while handing Logan the other controller.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you ate that much spaghetti-" Lucy stopped talking when Carlos shushed her after walking into the living room. The only light in the room was from the television, currently stuck on the main menu of Batman: Arkham Asylum. With such little light, you could barely make out Logan sleeping with his head in Kendall's lap and Kendall snoring with his head thrown back on the couch.<p>

"How cute." Lucy shut the door quietly, and the two walked as quietly as possible to the back room.

Kendall woke up in time to see Carlos shut Lucy's bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and turned the game off. Logan shifted in his lap and he smiled. He shook him lightly and and laughed when he groaned and rolled over.

"What?"

"Just wanted to make sure you could breathe." Kendall ran a hand through his hair, smirking when he felt a chill run up Logan's spine. "How you feeling?"

"Much better. A little NyQuil high, though." Logan looked up and Kendall. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem." Kendall's phone vibrated in his pocket and Logan sat up. "Dak said he locked me out and he's going to sleep."

"It's alright. I wasn't gonna let you leave anyway." Logan shuffled into the kitchen to refill his glass with orange juice and walked toward the hallway. "You coming?"

"You want me to?" Logan nodded and Kendall followed, sliding in next to him. He cuddled into Kendall side, and the blonde resumed running his fingers through his hair. He leaned down and placed a kiss to Logan's forehead. Before he could sit back up, Logan wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him in close, their lips almost touching.

"Kendall?"

"Y-yeah?" Logan took a breath and pulled Kendall the rest of the way, connecting their lips. Kendall took Logan's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks lightly with his thumbs. After coming up for air once or twice, Kendall placed kisses all over Logan's face, making his way to his collarbone.

"Ken-" Logan groaned and Kendall smiled into his shoulder, continuing his abuse on the smaller's shoulder. Logan pulled him up and kissed him again, this one more fervent than the last. Tongues wrestling, hands tentatively roaming all over each others' bodies as if exploring unknown territory.

"Wait." Kendall practically has to pry Logan off of him to get him to stop, but he does with a nervous look on his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kendall laughs and Logan leans in closer, asking again.

"Nothing's wrong, this is all perfect. I just thought we were starting over." Logan nodded and Kendall grabbed his hands. "If we start over, I'm putting one hundred percent into starting over. With another first date and everything. I don't want to screw anything up this time, Loges." He takes Logan's chin in hand and pulls him into a light kiss.

"Alright." Logan smiles and lays against Kendall's chest, sighing. "Sex would've been great though."

"I bet it would've."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Well, it's an update. <strong>


	10. Guess How Much I Love You

"Well, don't you look fancy." Lucy giggled from behind the door while Carlos bounced around, twirling an invisible mustache. "Where you going?"

"Date." Carlos and Lucy '_oooh'ed_' obnoxiously before Logan made an attempt to shoo them out. "I have to get ready, both of you are being distractions." Lucy left, sticking her tongue out all the way out the door, and Carlos sat at the edge of the bed.

"Does Kendall know?" Logan looked up, confused. Carlos backtracked. "Does Kendall know you're going out?"

"Of course. He's the one _taking_ me out." Carlos jumped up, grin stretching from ear to ear. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No!" Carlos grabbed Logan's shoulders, bouncing up and down erratically. "You never told me that the plan was still working!"

"The plan stopped working when you had sex with Lucy." He stopped Carlos before he could jump again, and removed his hands from his shoulders. "I did this on my own."

"So I get no credit?" Carlos groaned when Logan shook his head. "I had to kiss you, man!" Logan laughed and turned back to the mirror.

"I look horrible."

"Yeah, well." Logan slapped Carlos' shoulder and Carlos laughed. "I'm kidding! You look great. Kendall's gonna love it." He reached around to fix Logan's tie.

"Thanks, man. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like I haven't done this before."

"It's your first date in a _year_. You're getting the butterflies all over again, man." Carlos took his shoulders in hand and spun him around. "Just remember, Kendall loves you no matter what, dude." Logan took a deep breath and nodded, flinching when he heard the bell ring.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"I'd be ashamed if you came back at all." Carlos winked and walked out of the room behind Logan. "Stay out late, have fun. Loosen up a little."

"I can't stay out late, I have class tomorr-" Carlos cleared his throat and pushed Logan to the living room. When Logan opened the door, the blonde behind it smiled, straightening his back and pushing his hand forward.

"This is for you." When Kendall opened his hand and pushed it forward, Logan saw that he was offering him a pin.

"A pin?" He took it, and brought it closer. "Oh, a pin for your band."

"I figured that flowers would be cliche. So I brought you something that no one's ever given you before." Logan laughed and stuck it to the front of his shirt.

"I love it."

* * *

><p>"This place <em>really<em> is amazing, Ken." Kendall had brought him to a little place in downtown Boston. The lights were dim, the music was low and it seemed as though they were the only two there.

"My cousin owns it." He took another bite of his food and sat back in his chair. "I figured you'd like it. It's small and quiet."

"You know me well." Logan smiled reached across the table to link his hand with Kendall's. The waiter came over and replaced their dinner plates with a covered silver platter. "What's that?"

"Ooh," Kendall sat up and took the top off. "White fudge covered strawberries."

"My favorite." Logan sat back and laughed. "Well done, Mr. Knight."

"I told you before. One hundred percent, babe." Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and saw that he meant it. He really wanted this. He wanted this, and he was going to do it well this time.

"If there weren't a table between us, I'd probably kiss you right now." Kendall's jaw went slack as he quickly got up to move his chair next to Logan's. The brunette laughed. "It was just supposed to be flirtatious banter."

"Why would you tease me like that, Loges?" The blonde moved his chair back to his side of the table, fixing the tablecloth on his way. "You want to take the rest of these to go?" Logan nodded and Kendall called the waiter over, asking for their food to be boxed.

"What now?" The blonde smiled and threw an arm over Logan's shoulder as the two walked out.

"I thought we could just go back to my place and watch some movies, then I'll walk you home. How does that sound?"

"Great."

* * *

><p>The entire time it took for them to make it to Kendall's house, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. What had started as innocent hand holding when they left the restaurant soon turned into a kiss on the cheek, which turned into a full blown makeout session in the middle of the street. By the time they'd gotten in the door, Logan only had a second to recover before being pushed up against it.<p>

Logan didn't know how, but Kendall's hands always knew where to go. Even when they were in High School, Kendall had always known what to do, while Logan just sat there moaning like an idiot. Although over time, he'd learned what made Kendall weak and frequently used this information against him.

Remembering that he had this knowledge, Logan ran this fingers through Kendall's hair before tugging on a handful of it. The noise that came out of Kendall's mouth was almost inhuman. "This is going to go a lot farther than just this if you keep doing that." Kendall mumbled against the skin of Logan's shoulder.

The smaller of the two pushed the blonde back and held him still, smirking while he repeated the action. Kendall eyelids fell and he bit his lip, groaning out loud. "Wait."

The blonde ran toward the back of the house, stopping at the start of the hallway. "Dak?" Kendall almost cried when he heard his roommate yell back from the basement. "_Fuck_." He groaned, falling back onto the couch. "He told me he was staying with his girlfriend tonight."

"Well, do you have a lock on your door?" Kendall shook his head, groaning again.

"And Dak doesn't know the meaning of knocking." Logan threaded his fingers back into Kendall's hair, running them back and forth. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"Tonight _was_ special. I haven't talked to you like this in a long time." Kendall smiled and let his eyes fall closed.

"Oh my god," The two looked up at Dak from the couch. "I totally forgot, man. I'm so sorry. _Shit_, Jennifer's gonna kill me."

They laughed as Dak grabbed his jacket and keys from the counter, and ran out the door, yelling a quick _'have fun'_ before shutting it behind him. "Well, we're alone."

"But, now I just want to stay like this." Kendall curled into Logan's side, kissing him lightly all over his neck. Logan laughed and kissed the blonde's forehead. "You know I love you, _right_?"

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The second first date. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for the wait. And just so you all know, I <em>am<em> writing more for Between Two Lungs. I'm just waiting for a burst of inspiration to come from somewhere. Review and enjoy :)-**


End file.
